Strawberry Kisses
by Sadistic One
Summary: How can you let go of someone who has been there for you? Hurt and betrayed, how can love ever be on your mind? That's what Naruto thought until his neighbor came back into his life. Now he's torn apart by his first love and his cutesy neighbor. "But I'm still in love with you Naruto-kun!"
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry Kisses

 **How can you let go of someone who has been there for you? Hurt and betrayed, how can love ever be on your mind? That's what Naruto thought until his neighbor came back into his life. Now he's torn apart by his first love and his cutesy neighbor.**

Naruto POV

 _I was told not to go on my final trip of the year- the end of eight grade. I had caught the flu a few days prior, but I wanted to be there for her, the love of my life Haruno Sakura and besides, who would want to miss the class trip of the year?_

 _Well, it should have been me._

 **-Prologue-**

"Oi, kid. I don't think you should go on this trip." Kyu, my eldest brother said. I watched as he posted himself against my room door.

"But I have too!" I whined.

Kyu, the first-born son of the Namikaze family, was 24 years of age, who had a master's degree in computer engineering and a degree in creative writing, was my caregiver since my parents were travelers.

I felt Kyu eyes gazed at me. My brother was quite the looker, tall and built, with broad shoulders. He had red silky hair that was put into a high ponytail. His skin was pale and soft and he had sharp hazel eyes. I, on the other hand, was the opposite of him. I wasn't quite the eyecatcher, regardless of my blonde hair and blue eyes. Truth be told, I questioned whether I was even blood related to the Namikaze's family. I was short for my age, me being 4ft 8 and in grade 8. I was small in weight and most of my skin was covered in tiny red pimples. Puberty? Probably not. I didn't catch any of my family beauty trait, besides my father's blonde hair, and even that was much brighter than mine. The Namikaze's were known for their beauty.

I rampaged through the clothes on the floor. I was looking for my school shirt. I began to cough harshly. It was Kyu's fault that I was sick. I frowned at the thought of it. He had pushed me into the pool in the back of the house Tuesday night. I sighed. Brothers! What more can I say?

"Naruto, I think you are still far too sick to go on this trip and you won't be coming home until Monday night." He protested.

"But I can't miss it!" I shouted. "I can't just abandon Sakura-chan like that. She's going to miss me and besides I have to give Sakura her present." I walked over to the little present box on my dresser and stared at it. I worked so hard saving up to get her this present. It was a diamond necklace that twinkled in the sun of course. It was just fit for a queen, my queen.

Kyu groaned. "Here." He said. My eyes twinkled as I stared at my school uniform that was freshly ironed and pressed. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you. Thank you!"

My ears wiggled as I heard him mumbled something under his breath. He returned the hug and patted me on my head. "Hurry up." He said before stepping out of my room.

I quickly jumped up and rushed to the bathroom. I needed to smell extra clean for her. This was going to be an awesome class trip. My brother told me so many things about his end of the class trip. How he got drunk for the first time, had his first kiss, he even had a threesome with his two best female friends. Whoever you were, however you were feeling, you could not miss the end of the school class trip. I blushed at the thought of Sakura and I. Oh my.

"Good morning, Tachi-nii." I said waving at my best friend's brother.

"Good morning, Naruto. Are you feeling well?" He asked. He was sitting in the car along with Sasuke.

Itachi and Kyu were best friends since elementary. Itachi also told me the wildest stories my brother never told me about with he and Itachi did, from skipping school, going to Kyoto, having sex at the love hotels, drinking alcohol and secretly getting tattoos. To this day, neither of our parents knew about the tattoos or any of the stuff they did. But now it was Sasuke and my turn to continue the cycle, minus the fact that I was in a relationship. I grinned.

"I'm doing a little better." I said, coughing a little.

Itachi smiled. "Well take care of this broad." He said.

I watched as Sasuke came from the car. Uchiha Sasuke was my best friend from elementary; just like our brothers. We had been best friends for a while. Everyone knew who Sasuke was, and if you didn't you wanted to know. He was popular amongst the ladies, with his pale skin that glistened in the sun and his pitch-black hair that blew with and with no wind. He was handsome and he had brains. Sometimes it always came to me why Sakura had chosen to finally accept my offer in being my girlfriend. Sasuke was much better than I could have possibly ever be, but she choose me so that's what matter most.

"Sasuke-teme!" I grinned.

"Tch." He said shoving his hands in his school pants. "Dobe." He replied as he walked past me.

I turned to Kyu who had walked over to Itachi. "I'll call you when we reach, Kyu-nii!" I said giving him my biggest smile, but deep down inside I was aggravated. My throat was itchy and sore, and I felt so hot.

Kyu smiled at me. He held up his cellphone and wiggled it in his hand. I nodded knowing what he meant; text him as soon as we got to Kyoto. I turned my back on him and walked into the school field.

"So, I heard a lot of things goes down on these class trips." Sasuke said, a smirk noticeable on his face.

We were standing underneath the tree as we waited for the buses to come. "I know. Kyu told me." I said, trying to cover the blush on my face.

"Maybe Sakura-chan might." He chuckled.

My face grew even redder. "No... no. Sakura-chan isn't that type." I said adjusting my backpack strap on my shoulder.

"She might." He said once more.

"I wouldn't let her though. I'm still sick from when Kyu pushed me into the pool. I wouldn't want her to catch anything." I said. I had too much respect for Sakura for me to do anything like that to her, unless she felt as if she was ready. She was a precious flower, so kind and sweet. She had so much respect for herself and the people around her. That's why I fell in love with her.

Sasuke whistled. "You're such a virgin." He grinned.

My mouth dropped. "I am not!"I shrieked. This made Sasuke laughed. Gosh, I am such a girl. I knew my face was red.

"Have you even kissed her yet?" He asked.

We were now standing in line getting ready to go on the bus. I wondered where Sakura-chan was. She's always late. I couldn't help but smile.

"Have you even kissed her yet?" I heard Sasuke asked.

"Um... only once." I muttered.

"Really. You guys have been dating for a year now and you've only managed to kiss her once?" He asked. He sat on the left side of the bus, while I sat on the right side. I wanted to save a seat for Sakura.

"Well, I don't mind. Kissing isn't such a big deal." I said pushing my bag underneath the seat.

"If you say so." He said shoving the earbuds into his ears.

It didn't really come to me why Sakura and I had only kissed once. We've been dating for a year, and we had only managed to kiss one time. Maybe this trip will change that. I smiled as I seen Sakura entered the bush. Gah, she was just beautiful. Her long pink hair that was straightened, her jade eyes and pale skin, surely the signs of an angel. I was so blessed to have her in my life.

I smiled widely as she walked down the aisle of the bus. "Sak- She sat down next to Sasuke. Maybe she didn't see me. "Sa-

"Move over Uzumaki." I heard her best friend Ino said.

"But I save-

She literally pushed me over to the window. I glared at her, but it didn't faze her. "Ino-chan, Sakura-chan is supposed to be sitting her."

"Well, she's sitting next to Sasuke. I really don't know what she sees in you." Ino mumbled.

I turned my head towards Sakura, who was laughing along with Sasuke. I wasn't the jealous type, but this made me a little upset. I'll just talked to her when we reach to Kyoto.

"Sakura-chan." I said running up to my love. She was talking with Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun." She said, smiling.

I hugged her and she returned the hug. "I wanted you to sit next to me, but I guess you didn't see me." I laughed.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. I wanted to talk to Sasuke about something." She replied.

"Oh. What were you guys talking about?" I asked, curious.

She laughed and hit me on my shoulder. "Nothing important." She smiled. "I can't wait for the summer." She said stretching out her arms.

"We can spend the summer together!" I said, excited.

She giggled. "Ne, I'm going to go with the girls. I'll see you later." She said leaving.

I sighed dreamily.

"You are so desperate." Sasuke said.

My right eye twitched. "I'm ignoring you." I said walking away.

It was dinner time, but I wasn't hungry. I was too busy playing out the scenario about how Sakura will act when I give her the present. Tonight, will be the night. I couldn't wait any longer. I looked around the dinner area and noticed that some of the children weren't there. They were probably fooling around.

I walked down the narrow hallway of the hotel and walked towards my room. I stopped by Sakura's room, room 234. It was slightly opened. Today we hadn't really spoken as much, but I figured she was excited about the summertime. I was about to knock, when I heard giggling. Ah, it was my angel, Sakura. I was about to barge right in when I heard him- Sasuke.

"So, are you? " I heard him asked.

I peeped my head in the door, and saw them posted against the corner, too close for comfort. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. My eyes opened. What was she doing! On the bed sat Ino who was playing on her phone, along with Kiba who was scrolling up and down on his phone and Karin was sitting on the chair watching tv.

Weren't they going to say anything? She had a boyfriend. They were supposed to be my friends, our friends, didn't they see anything wrong with this? Maybe this was a misunderstanding, yeah, a misunderstanding. Maybe I was the jealous type. There was nothing with my best friend and girlfriend hugging in the corner... right?

It felt like my heart shattered into many pieces as I watched them. That was my best friend, my girlfriend, the love of my life, the one that was there for me, the one that loved me, the one who gave me a chance. I was frozen, nobody did anything, they didn't care. I felt my heart stopped as I saw her did the unspeakable. She was literally sucking his face off. She had never kissed me with such passion as she was doing with Sasuke. I backed away from the door and ran. This had to be some type of dream or a test. This couldn't be happening. I ran into my room and slammed the door with such force, I could have sworn I felt the hotel shake. I made my way into the bathroom and vomited all over the toilet.

It was like the whole world went tumbling down on me. I sat on the tile floor and stared at the wall. I couldn't cry, I wanted too, but I couldn't. I just sat there, numb. I wanted to wake up, I wanted too! I screamed in my mind, but on the outside I was silent.

He was my best friend. We did everything together, he was the one that encourage me to go for it and asked the girl of my dreams out. Was it all a lie? She was the love of my life, the one that cheered me up when I was down, defended me from the class, made me laughed, she looked at me differently.

I crawled to the bed and rested my head down. They were supposed to be my friends? Yet, nobody did anything. Nobody told me. How long was this going on for?

I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.

!_!

"Dobe, wake up!"

My eyes fluttered opened and I saw Sasuke hovering over me. I got up and held my head. A sharp pain shot through my head. "Where am I?"

He laughed. "Were you drinking?" He asked.

I stared at him. Was last night a dream? It probably was.

"There's vomit all over the toilet." He said scrunching up his nose.

 _'So, it wasn't a dream.'_ I thought.

"Dobe, you okay? You looked space out." Sasuke said as he waved his hands back and forth.

I gave him a half smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just wasn't feeling well last night."

He went in front of the mirror and straightened his hair. "Do you want me to call Kyu?" He asked.

I sighed. My heart hurt, it really did. But I did not want to lose Sakura. Maybe they were drunk that night, or maybe I was hallucinating. I will talk to her today to hear her side of the story. I loved her too much to give up on her. Call me foolish, but I loved her so much and I know she would not do anything to hurt me.

I smiled to myself. And besides Sasuke was my best friend, he wouldn't want to hurt me. I would learn to **_forgive_** and hopefully **_forget_**.

"I hope you're going to clean that shit up." Sasuke said, as he put on his shoes.

"Yeah, yeah." I said getting off the bed. "Hold on." I told him as I went to clean the bathroom.

I pushed the present into my pocket. I felt as if Sakura was ignoring me all day. Every time I went to see her, she would make up an excuse to hang out with Ino since they wouldn't be hanging out during the summer.

So, I was left by myself, whiles Sasuke and Kiba went snorkeling. I brushed some sand off my feet and waited for them to return. I sat down on the sand and began to make a sandcastle, childish, right? I kept looking at the entrance, waiting for them. I sighed. I started looking at the crabs that were making their way out of the holes.

I got up and did some pushups, worst mistake. The sun started to set and I was now getting worried. I made my way to the caves, but it had a close sign on it. That was strange, didn't Sasuke and Kiba went this way?

I searched throughout the beach looking for the two knuckleheads. They were probably trying to scare me like they always do. As I searched throughout the beach, I spotted Kiba standing next to the Tiki Bar.

"Yo Kib-

"Why do you even hang out with that idiot?" I heard Kiba said as he turned to face Sasuke.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I guess it's the least I can do for him."

What did he mean by that?

I hid behind the trashcan, smelly I must say, and eased dropped.

"I'm just saying. He doesn't fit in. And Sakura-chan? Did he really think he had a chance with her?" Kiba continued. "I don't understand why you told her to date him." He said as he crossed his arms.

My eyes widened.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders once more. "He was desperate, so I did him a favor."

Kiba shook his head. "He's really an idiot."

I had heard enough. I returned to my room and paced back and forth. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed and heard. He told her to date me! I sat down on the bed and began to nibble on my fingernails. It had to be a lie, right? Kyu and Itachi are best friends, so ultimately Sasuke and I had to follow in their footsteps. There was no way Sasuke would do this.

I picked up my phone and called Kyu.

Kyu: Oh you finally decide to call me, huh.

Me: Kyu, can you pick me up?

Kyu: Why you just got there? You miss me already?

Me: No, I'm not feeling to well and I'm very hot and it feels like I can't breathe.

Kyu: Ne, go to your teachers. Naruto?

My fingers began to shake and I didn't have the strength to hold up the phone.

Me: Kyu, please come.

My eyes fluttered opened as I heard beeping sounds. "Where am I?" I managed to say.

"Finally, you scared the living shit out of me, Naruto." Kyu said.

"Where am I?" I asked once more as I tried to look around the room.

"You're at Kyoto hospital." He said. He rubbed my hand. "I'm sorry. I should have never let you go on this trip."

"How long have I been here?" I asked as I examined the room.

"You've been out for three days." He said.

"Oh." I said frowning. I looked at the flowers on the desk besides me.

"Sasuke and Sakura-chan came yesterday." Kyu said. "You nearly gave mom a heart attack." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh." Was all said before I laid back down.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked me, obviously worried.

"Kyu-nii, have you and Itachi-nii ever argue?" I asked.

Kyu tilted his head. "It's not very often. Why do you asked?" he questioned.

I took a deep breath. "No reason… no reason at all."

A week after my release, Sakura had only managed to see me two times. Sasuke had stopped to my house along with Kiba and I chatted with them, like nothing never happened. I didn't want to believe what I heard between Kiba and Sasuke, so I just pushed that memory, with many others, in the back of my head. Besides, the doctors said I had a high fever which would have cause hallucinations. That could have been the reason why I thought I saw Sasuke and Sakura, and then Kiba and Sasuke talking.

After two weeks, everything seemed normal again. I spent time with Sakura during the summer break, along with Sasuke and Kiba on some occasions. I spend my nights thinking about Sakura and I being the hottest couple in high school. Man, I was such a nerd, but the mere thought of it made me giggled. I thought everything would have been perfect, that is…

There was one week left before school was due to open. I had rearranged a date with Sakura so we could go school shopping and get our uniforms measured. I had also planned to give her the gift I had for her during my ordeal. I looked in the mirror and spiffy myself clean. The cream I was using for my acne was working, not fast enough, but it was doing its magic. Today would have been a great day.

I rode my bicycle to the train station where Sakura would have been waiting for me. I couldn't have my queen wait any longer. I was already two minutes late. I finally made it there and saw my angel standing next to the red pole. I was in awe. She'd look so cute with her straw hat, blue jumper and peter pan polka dot shirt. She screamed cuteness. "Sak-

"It's the dobe." I heard.

My eyes twitched. Out of nowhere Sasuke came in my view of Sakura. "We thought you would never show up." He said.

"We?" I tilted my head. "What are you doing here, Sasuke-teme?"

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that Sasuke would be with us. He didn't get a chance to do his school shopping."

"Oh." I said.

It was a long day. Sakura and I didn't do too much talking, in fact, she was doing a lot of talking with Sasuke. I sighed. I won't be the jealous boyfriend. I carried the bags, Sakura and Sasuke's including mine! Was I their butler? Gosh.

"I want some ice-cream." Sakura said as she turned around to face me.

I sighed. "Sure." I told her. The three of us went to a nearby ice-cream parlor and sat outside with our ice-creams. I sat on one side of the table, while Sasuke and Sakura sat together. She was quiet. Then there it was, the scene that play in my head repeatedly. The scene that made this story possible.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura spoke. It was like the scenery around us became blurred and everything went dull and slow. It was as if her lips were moving slowly, but the words came rushing towards me like a jaguar in search of food. "I'm breaking up with you." She said. And just like that, the scenery became HD and everything was back to its normal pace.

"Oh." I said lost for words. I stared down at the table, I didn't want to see her face, I didn't want to see his face. I knew this had something to do with him. "Why?" I asked. I just had to know and I pray I was wrong.

She squeezed her fist. "I'm in love with Sasuke-kun." She shouted.

It seemed like a perfect day.

I lifted my head up and smiled.

"I love you enough to support your decision, Sakura-chan."

 **REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Snap

Click

Snap

Click

The lamp flickered and the room echoed with:

Snap

Click

Snap

His eyes searched the diamond necklace that laid in a navy-blue necklace box. His long fingers touched the sparking diamond, feeling the texture of the expensive gift.

Click*-

He placed the box in the study desk draw, hiding it underneath the stacks of photos. After closing the draw, he stood up and twist the light bulb tightly. The flickering had stop and the room shined. He strolled past the mirror and walked outside on to his balcony. The blond leaned over the rail and watched as the bushes blew back and forth. Owls hooted all around him and the starry sky seemed to be calling out to him. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift with the wind.

The door to his room squeaked opened and footsteps disturbed his concentration. "I've been calling you for 6 hours."

"Gomen. I didn't hear you." The blond responded to his eldest brother, Kyu.

"Baka." The red hair boy replied as he joined his youngest brother on the balcony. He lifted his head up and stared at the twinkling stars. "It seems like forever since I've been stargazing." Kyu said, examining the stars in awe.

"Didn't you and Tachi-nii use to go stargazing?" Naruto, the blond, asked.

Kyu nodded his head. "Yeah," Sighing he stepped back inside the bedroom. "that's when we were younger and free. Now we are grown adults with no time on our hands." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Dinners ready."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming." He looked at the sky, a gust of wind blew his blond hair to the side.

Stepping inside the building, he walked past his bed, then mirror. He halted and turned to face himself. His image stared back at him. No longer was he the short boy everyone knew, he was now tall, taller than his brother by 4 inches. His blond hair grew, looked unkempt, yet clean on his head. His face that was once covered in red pimples, only had two that were barely noticeable. He had stuck to using the cream he received from his brother after seeing the miracles it did to his face. His face was now sharp and defined. Ever since the incident that happened in grade eight, anger consumed him and he decided to hit the gym every day since then to take off the steam. Not only did it work, but his body was toned and well-built.

"Naruto-baka! Get down here." Kyu screamed at him.

"Don't call me baka! Baka!" he retorted.

"Oi?" There was a deafening silence. The hairs on his body stood up and he shivered. "What did you just say!"

He screamed as he heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs. As he was about to run to shut the door, it slammed back with such force; the only thing he could do was stare in horror.

"Now, what did you say?" the menacing voice asked/demanded.

-Strawberry Kisses-

Chairs scraped against the tiled floor and there was a hush silence.

"And why are you three late?"

The teen boys stood in front of the class, their head lowered.

"Hai sensei. Gomen. Gomen." One of the boys said, bowing his head. "It really wasn't our fault."

"Gomen. Gomen." the group said in unison.

"But that's what you said last time, Inuzuka." The teacher spoke, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Are you the spokesperson for your group now?"

There were little giggles at the teacher's comment. Inuzuka, a brown shaggy hair boy, glared at his teacher. "And why is it always you three?" Iruka, the teacher, said hitting the ruler against the palm of his hand. "Inuzuka-san, Uzumaki-san, and Uchiha-san." He named the boys.

"It was his fault." Uchiha Sasuke spoke aggressively. "I was on time, until this idiot decided to taunt a dog." He said glaring at Uzumaki Naruto.

"Well, teme." He spat. "I was hoping that dog would have common sense to bite you on your ass." Naruto replied with a humorous tone.

"After I saw what Naruto was doing, I had to make it my duty to help the creature, sensei." Kiba responded.

"It really wasn't that serious." Naruto spoke up. "Ne, sensei. How about this?" he said proposing a deal. "How about you let us off with a warning and we'll try to come on time." Naruto said smiling, his white pearly teeth gleaming.

"Huh-uh." Iruka chimed in.

(Lunch)

"Naruto, you baka." Kiba said knocking the boy on the top of his head. Kiba waved the slip in the air. "You got us a week worth of detention." Kiba threw himself on the floor.

Naruto held his head.

"It's like your body grew, but your brain" Sasuke shook his head. "your brain didn't grow one bit."

"He was going to give us detention anyway!" he shot up. "Besides, detentions aren't so bad." He folded his arms.

"I had important stuff to do today." Kiba said covering his face from the sun's rays.

"Like fuck Akamaru?" Naruto jeered at him.

Sasuke choked on the laugh he was trying to keep in.

"I'm NOT going to respond to your ignorant comment, baka." Kiba replied as he rolled on his side.

"Kiba-kun, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." A girl's squeaky voice interrupted their guy talk.

Kiba got up and saw the pink haired girl ran up to them along with her two followers. "Here comes your worshipper, Sasuke." He told the black hair boy.

His blue eyes gazed at the long pink hair girl who embraced his best friend. She closed her eyes as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. He averted his eyes from the loving couple and stared up at the red hair girl who suddenly emerged in front of him.

"Hi, Naruto-kun." She said batting her long false eye lashes.

"Hello, Karin-chan." He said, nervously.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun." Ino said as she placed her school bag down on the green grass. She sat on top of it and took out her phone. Karin also followed along.

Kiba grunted. Ino had not bothered to greet him. Was he invisible to her every time Naruto was next to him? After all wasn't she his, Kiba's girlfriend? Naruto hearing little muffle of giggles, stared in the direction of her- his first love. His stomach tickled him. He shot up and grabbed his backpack.

"Naruto-kun, where are you going?" Ino asked startled at the boy who suddenly sprung up.

"Ramen." He mumbled.

"Can I come?" Ino asked.

"Hey!" Kiba growled.

Ino sat back down. "Maybe some other time." She grumbled.

Kiba watched as the boy walked off. He finally decided to speak when he felt like Naruto couldn't hear them. He turned to Ino.

"What's your deal?" Kiba growled. "I'm your boyfriend. Did you forget? Why is it do you forget me every time you see him?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "I do not." She replied. "I'm just being nice to him."

"Nice? Three years ago, you didn't care about him or bothered to be nice." He said reminding her. "Now because he 'looks' better than me-

"You are so jealous! Naruto-kun is our friend." She said.

"Newsflash, he still has feelings for Sakura-chan, baka." Kiba said.

"Hey!" Sasuke barked.

"You know it's true." Kiba responded.

Sakura held Sasuke's hand. "It's not my fault you can't control your girlfriend."

(With Naruto)

Gripping onto his bag straps, he entered the classroom. Grateful that nobody was inside, he sat in his seat, in the back of the class. Just hearing her giggles made him depressed. It had been nearly three years since the incident and he accepted it. Sasuke was now dating Sakura and he- he was alone and miserable. His heart was confused. Ever since puberty struck him, a lot of girls have been giving hints that they had feelings for him, but he only had feelings for her, Sakura. He wished to hold her the way Sasuke did, he wanted her to feel safe in his arms, he wanted her laughter to be the cause of him.

He never confronted his 'friends' about what he saw on the trip. It was three years ago, there was no need to bring it up and besides they were just kids. But no matter how much he kept telling himself that, he needed to know what was the reason?

Crying interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see Sakura standing next to the door. She, noticing him, quickly wiped her eyes. "Gomen." She said. "I didn't know anyone was in here."

She was crying and he knew the reason for it. Sasuke. It pained him to see his first love cry over a boy who clearly had no feelings for her, yet, he enjoyed it because he knew when they got into their arguments, she would come to him for comfort. Crazy, right? But he believed this would be the only way she would know who truly loved her.

"Sakura-chan." He licked his chapped lips. "Why do you go through this?" he asked her.

"I love him." She responded, holding her chest.

If only she knew how much that killed him each time she said those words. Naruto got up and walked to her. He stood in front of her, staring down at the short girl. She looked into his blue eyes, her jade eyes watering. "Why can't you say those words to me?" he asked brushing a tear that was threatening to fall.

"Because I wouldn't mean it." She told him, dropping her head to the floor.

His fist tightened. She hadn't mind saying those words before when they were dating or was it because Sasuke had told her to. As he was about to walk away, he felt when she wrapped her arms around him. He wanted to push her off, but he couldn't muster the courage to do so. He turned around and embraced her. He hated her, but he loved her. She only needed him when Sasuke did her wrong, and he knew, yet, he couldn't move away. Why did he love her so damn much?

(Detention)

Kiba stretched out his arms and stared towards the chalkboard. The classroom was quiet. Naruto was on the other side, resting his head on the desk, while Sasuke was reading a book, and him Kiba, just sat there.

"This is so boring!" He groaned.

"Well, it's almost over." Sasuke said looking at his watch. They had thirty minutes to go.

"Why are you so pissy today?" Naruto asked, raising his head.

"Because your dumb ass got us detention." Kiba shot glares at him.

Sasuke knew Kiba and Naruto didn't see eye-to-eye. They hated each other. He always assumed it was because Kiba hated that he and Naruto was always close.

"Like you don't get us into trouble," there was a pause, "or are you upset that Ino-chan was all over me again."

Naruto knew Ino had feelings for him, ever since he got his new body, and he knew mocking the dog boy would boil his skin. This was one of the many ways he could get back at Kiba and Ino for how they treated him back then. Crazy, wasn't it? Yes, he had feelings for Sakura, but that was not going to stop him from getting back at his other friends for how they treated him and that included Sasuke.

"What did you say?' Kiba said gritting his teeth. He hadn't respond. "Repeat yourself!" he demanded.

"Cut it out!" Sasuke said, not wanting to add to the detention. "Naruto, say sorry." Sasuke told him.

"I'm sorry, Kiba." Naruto said batting his eyes. "Can you forgive me?" he said in a babylike voice.

"Yeah. You can get any girl, but guess what!" Kiba said standing up. "Sakura-chan still doesn't want you." He flipped Naruto off. He grabbed his backpack and rushed out the class.

(After detention)

Naruto walked down the quiet street. The sky was streaked with orange and pink and the sun was barely visible. He turned on Sunrise Avenue, where his house was on, and walked up to the two-story white house. He entered the house, taking off his shoes.

"I'm home." He called out.

"Naruto, where have you been? Did you get detention again?" Kyu said. He held a spatula in his hand.

"Um. Yes." Naruto said walking up stairs.

Kyu stood on the first step. "Naruto, watch your manners. You have-

Slam.

Kyu squeezed the spatula until it bent. "Baka." He mumbled.

Naruto slammed the door and threw his bag on the opposite side of the room. He loosened his red necktie and was about to throw it on his bed until he froze. There was a girl- a girl sitting on top of his bed, staring at him.

"Um…"

"N… Naruto-kun!" she squeaked in excitement. She ran up to the boy and embraced him. "I've missed you so much."

"H... Hinata-chan!" He gasped out. That beautiful creature that sat on his bed was his childhood neighbor, Hyuga Hinata.

"Y… you remember me?" she questioned, letting go of his waist. She was playing with her fingers, a habit that never died, and stared down at the floor; a blush noticeable on her pale face.

Hyuga Hinata, was a childhood friend of Naruto's. She'd stayed next door to him before her parents moved to Tokyo, Japan. Naruto gazed at her. She had grown so much. Her once short bobbed hair, was now down to her mid waist; her chubby cheeks were now slimmed His eyes wondered down her face to her chest and his eyes widened unexpectedly. Hinata had grew into a beautiful angel.

"O... of course." He stuttered. "You're back?"

She nodded her head. "I've been sending you letters for a while. I guess you never got them." She spoke, her voice soft. She raised her head to stare into his eyes. "Naruto-kun, you got bigger." She said in awe. She remembered him being only a few inches taller than her. He nodded his head which made her smiled. "Didn't I tell you you'll be taller than Kyu-chan."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." He said folding his arms. "And I never received any letters from you." He said glaring at her.

She puffed out her cheeks. "I did." She said stomping her feet.

"Oh really?" he said as he stretched her cheeks. "Or did you forget my house number- again."

Tears swelled her eyes. "I did not." She said trying to pry his hands off her cheeks.

"What is my house number, Hinata-chan?" he asked her, letting go of her cheeks.

She rubbed them. "4598." She stated.

"Wrong." He said attacking her cheeks again. "It's 4589."

"Gomen, gomen!" Hinata cried.

Naruto let go of her cheeks once more and she rubbed them.

"Naruto-kun, you're so-

She stopped speaking once Naruto wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.

"I missed you a lot, Hinata-chan." He said, his voice raspy.

Hinata returned the hug, her face red as a tomato. She couldn't voice the words she wanted to say to him, instead she returned the hug.

-Strawberry Kisses-

Naruto offered to walk Hinata home, even though she lived one second away from him. He stood in front of her house door. His hands were shoved into his school pants and he was rocking back and forth.

He felt nervous. There Hinata stood playing with her fingers, staring down at the ground. He didn't understand why he felt such a way. Probably because the two had grown so much and it being a long time since they were together.

"Are you in your old room?" he asked her. She nodded her head. Naruto smiled. "I don't like this awkwardness between us!"

"I agree." Hinata replied.

Naruto smiled at her cuteness. "Will you be attending school with me?"

"Hai. I start next week Monday."

Naruto stepped closer to her and rested his hand in top of her head. "If you need me, you know where I am."

"Always beside me." Hinata smiled.

"Good night, Hinata-chan." Naruto said patting her on her head.

She frowned. "Good night."

Naruto waited for the girl to enter her house before returning to his. He decided he would visit the Hyuga's some other time and welcome them back to the neighborhood.

"Naruto, food is ready." Kyu said.

Naruto stepped into the kitchen and observed his brother who was admiring his work. The man was proud that his food looked wonderful.

"This really looks good." Naruto said.

Kyu eyes shined. He looked over the rice and spicy curry he created. "Let's eat."

The two brothers sat at the table and pulled their chopsticks apart. They took one bite and chewed very slowly. They kept chewing and chewing and never seem to stop.

"What the hell?" Naruto spit out the food.

Not only was the food chewy in texture, but it had no taste. Kyu also spat out the food on the plate.

"How did you manage to make it chewy?" Naruto questioned.

"I'll order take out." Kyu sighed. He was disappointed. He just wanted to spend time with his little brother and be praised for his wonderful cooking.

"Please!"

~Strawberry Kisses~

After he some Chinese takeout, Naruto entered his bedroom. He only had one thought in his mind and that was Sakura. He wanted to deny his feelings for her, but he just couldn't, and he felt stupid. Why did he love her again? Oh, yeah. She had given him a chance and really showed her soft side with him, but maybe Sasuke told her to do that. She did explain some personal details at home when the two were dating and he comforted her whenever she felt down. He knew things about Sakura, that even Ino didn't know. Like her self-esteem; Sakura had low self-esteem and was conscious about her appearance and weight. Naruto explained to her many times, how attractive was. She also complained about her forehead and how big it was becoming.

It was even a point in time, when they were dating, that her father had lost his assets. They were going to place her into a public school and she cried all night. He knew her like his favorite food, Miso pork ramen.

He sighed. He walked on his balcony and gazed at the sky. He was not going to school tomorrow. Maybe he and Hinata could catch up and possibly go shopping for her school supplies.

He leaned over the railing and stared at the ground, then back up once he noticed the house besides him had one light on and it was coming from her room; Hinata's.

Naruto stared in the room. When he and Hinata were little, they would always go on the balcony and talk for hours at a time with a walkie talkie. Hinata was soft spoken and still is, so when she shouted it came out more as a whisper.

His eyes were glued to the room. Her sliding door was shut, but no curtains hanged on the doors to block the view. He saw the lavender color walls, and her white computer desk, that had a white oak book shelf above it. He saw her MAC computer and a miniature lamp next to it. As he was ab out to walk in his room, he froze. He saw Hinata standing in front of the sliding glass. He wondered if the girl had seen him; his room was pitch black.

She took off her white long sleeve shirt and was left wearing a black bra and some a long skirt. Naruto studied her white ivory skin and the black lacy bra. He wanted to look away because he didn't want to come off as a pervert, but he couldn't. She turned around and pulled her skirt down. Naruto studied his friend. Her stomach was flat, and her hips was curvy. He watched as her breast bounced when she sprung up from picking the clothes off the floor. It felt like time had stopped and everyone was waiting for the big finale. She was unhooking her bra. Naruto felt his pants tighten and his palms were wet from the sweat. He tightened his grip on the white board and stopped his breathing. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw her breast fall from the bra that were supporting them. They were busty and full. He went back to his room and lied on the bed. He had a bulge in his pants and she was the reason for it. Hinata was the second person to ever give him a hard on; and the first being Sakura.

A wave of guilt cluttered his mind and he felt wrong for staring at his friend in a vulnerable state. He didn't want to come off as a peeping tom. He had to apologize to her tomorrow.

~Strawberry Kisses~

"You're not going today?" Kyu asked.

Naruto had watched into the kitchen to warm so left overs. "No." he mumbled.

"Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed." A familiar voice said.

Naruto turned around and smiled. "Tachi- nii!" He said running up to the man. He embraced him.

"Hello Naruto." Itachi, eldest son of the Uchiha's, said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Although Naruto was four inches taller than his brother, Itachi was 3 more in height.

"How was China?" Naruto questioned.

"It was fun. I got you something." He said, handing him a fox mask.

"Awesome." Naruto said taking it from him. "I'll add it to my collection."

"Why does he treat you better than me?" Kyu said sighing.

Itachi smiled. "No intentions of going to school today?"

"No. Hinata-chan is back, so I want to go with her to get some school supplies." He said. "Besides today is Friday. I need a three-day weekend." He grinned.

Itachi smiled and turned to face Kyu who had back up. "And I suppose you encourage his skipping."

Kyu waved his arms back and forth. "I do not!" he retorted.

"Well, I'm gone." Naruto said running out the house.

"Come on, Itachi. We used to do it all the time." He shrieked.

Naruto was panting. If there was anyone Kyu was afraid of, it would be Itachi. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door casually. After three seconds, someone opened the door.

"Who- The young woman eyes widened when she noticed the boy. "Naru-chan?" she exclaimed.

"Mama!" Naruto shouted. The two embraced one another.

"Look how big you got." She said in awe. Naruto laughed nervously. "And you're so handsome." She said standing on her tippy toes. She was pinching his cheeks. "Come in. Come in." she said moving out of the way.

Naruto entered the home and took off his shoes. He looked around and everything was almost the seen. The Hyuga's had style and was unbelievably rich, although they did not show it. He made his way into the living room and stood on the fur white rug that was placed in the center.

"Are you going to school today?" Hikari, Hinata's mother, implied.

"No. I figured Hinata-chan will need someone to accompany her in getting her school supplies."

Hikari giggled.

"Where is Hanabi-chan?" he asked.

"With her father. He took her to get some of her school supplies, but Hina refused to go." She hummed. "I wonder why."

"Well, we are two peas in a pod." Naruto grinned.

"Trust me. I know." She said as she grabbed her keys. "Well, make yourself at home, Naru-chan. I'm heading out to meet with some old friends." She said as she grabbed her purse off the shelf. "By the way, how is Kushina doing?"

"Kaasan is doing fine. Her and the old man are in Peru." He said.

She clasped her hands together. "Peru is so beautiful, but it's been such a long since I last saw my dear friend."

"You know Kaasan. She doesn't like to stay in one place for too long, but I heard she'll be back in Konoha along with Otousan in a few weeks." Naruto explained.

"That will be great!" Hikari said with excitement. "I'm off. Hina is upstairs, so you can go. She probably heard you anyway."

"Hai, hai." Naruto said as he made his way up the white oak stairs.

Hikari knew Naruto since he was a baby. He would always come over to play with Hinata and Hanabi, and even Neji when he was around. They Hyugas' treated Kyu and Naru like they were their own children, and the same went for the Uzumaki-Namikaze. Kyu would baby sit the three children when they, the parents, decided to go out.

Naruto knew exactly where Hinata room was. He had been her so many times, he even slept over on many occasions, so he knew where to go even if he was blind.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto said knocking on the door.

She opened the door and welcome him in. Just like last night, he saw where everything was in her room. He felt a little nervous because he knew he still had to apologize.

"You're not going to school?"

Naruto turned to face her. "No. I knew you needed to get your school supplies, so here I am." He grinned.

Hinata smiled. She was wearing a white shirt sleeve shirt tucked into a purple and white polka dot skirt. Her hair was straight and swish side to side each time she moved her head.

She was a shy girl, but not in front of Naruto. She had grew attached to him that the two did everything together. She would occasionally stutter when she was excited or surprise.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto spoke. He took a deep breath.

"Yes?" she said moving towards her computer. She had shut off her the mac computer. She was now facing him.

Naruto couldn't help but admire her beauty. She was so cute and short with button nose and pouty pink lips. Her eyes were soft and gentle like always. Naruto couldn't imagine her ever being mad or looking at him in disgust, so he had a hard time telling her what he had done. From what he can remember, the two were extremely close, just like Sasuke and him, but he was more so brutally honest with her and vice versa; something he and Sasuke hasn't done.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she tip toed. She was trying to touch his forehead, but she was too short. He leaned down, so she could. "Thank you."

"Hinata-chan, please don't hate me."

She tilted her head to the side. "How can I ever hate you Naruto-kun?" she questioned.

"No matter what I do?"

She nodded her head.

He sighed. "Last night… I saw you." He started off.

"And I saw you too." She giggled.

He smiled. "Um… yes, but this was after I dropped you off." She remained quiet. "You were in the room…" he blushed as he remembered last night. He didn't want to look into her eyes any longer. "I saw you… getting undress."

There was five seconds of silence.

"And?"

Naruto stared at her shocked. "I didn't want to come off as a peeping tom."

"Okay…" she said unsure. "I don't think you're a peeping tom." She said truthfully. "Naruto-kun! I've seen you naked plenty of times and I know you've seen me naked a lot of times."

"I know, but you know." He said rubbing the back of his head. "We're a little older-

"And? I trust you and you trust me. Regardless of change in our bodies." She said. "Besides, I want it to be like last time."

Naruto nodded his head. Hinata smiled. "How is Sasuke-kun doing by the way?" she asked. "It's been so long!"

Hinata knew Naruto and Sasuke were best friends since elementary school. So, sometimes he would come over with Naruto and three would play together. Her mom and Sasuke's mom were best friends along with Naruto's mom, but she was fonder of Naruto.

Naruto didn't keep secrets away from Hinata, but this one with Sakura… and Sasuke, he didn't want to tell her. Not now, that is.

"He's doing fine."

Hinata searched his face, almost as if she was looking for something. "I understand."

Naruto was confused. What did she mean?

~Strawberry Kisses~

Hinata laughed as Naruto told her the story about Kyu's food last night.

"He literally made rubber!" he said as he placed his hand on the back of his head. "I was literally chewing for ten minutes and it had no taste." Naruto cringed "Do you remember what happen last time Kyu babysat? His food was so awful, I thought it was begging to be put out of its misery."

Hinata giggled. "Yes. And I was there to save the day."

"Ah yes!" he said remembering. "You did cook for us." Naruto said.

"I can cook you two something to eat this afternoon."

"Yes, please!"

~Strawberry Kisses~

"Smells really nice in here."

Hinata was in the kitchen cooking some spicy curry and white rice, while Naruto was in the living room watching tv.

"Say ah." Hinata said. Naruto turned to his left side and the saw her standing there with a spoon of curry. He opened his mouth and she gently placed the curry in it. He melted on the couch. It was so delicious, spicy, but delicious. He almost forgot what a home cook meal taste like.

"Is it good?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Amazing!"

She smiled. "Let's eat!"

The two sat at the oval table and ate. "Do you know what class you're going to be in?"

"Iruka-sensei." She responded.

"We're going to be in the same class!" Naruto said.

"Really?" she sighed in relief. "I thought you and I would never be in the same class."

Naruto was excited that she was going to be in their class, but he still hadn't told her what happened… the incident. He sighed mentally. Maybe he should tell her, but at the same time, he did not want her to look at Sasuke differently. He could hold it for a little longer, right?

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

He nodded. "Thank you for cooking." He said. "And, Hinata-chan."

"Yes?"

"Welcome back to Konoha."

~Strawberry Kisses~

"How do I look?" Hinata asked as she gazed at herself in the mirror.

It was pleated navy-blue skirt, which consist of a white-collar shirt and navy-blue necktie. She had on a navy blue high socks and black shoes. She grabbed her brush and brush her hair and fixed her bangs.

"Hinata-chan, it is 6:30 in the morning." Naruto said, his voice was muffled as his head was against the pillow.

"I know, but I just wanted to see how I look." She told him.

"It is 6:32 in the morning." He said glancing at the alarm clock. "And how did you get in my room?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"The spare keys." She replied.

"Hinata-chan go to sleep." He said as he laid back down.

"I'm just a little nervous is all." She was kneeling by his bedside.

Naruto stared at the white wall. "I'll just wait here for you then."

"You're going to stay there for an hour and a half?"

"Yup."

He groaned. "Just come on." He said as he scooted over.

"Like old times?"

"Hai, hai."

She smiled. She took off the school uniform and placed hung them up. She had on black tights and a black spaghetti strap shirt. She went on top of the bed and lied there. Naruto felt his heart fluttered. He still had his back facing her. After five minutes, he didn't hear anything. He turned around and saw she had fallen asleep.

He couldn't help but admire her. She looked so cute and adorable. He was finally able to fall asleep.

~Strawberry Kisses~

"Good morning, Kyu!" Hinata said as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Hinata-chan." Kyu was baffled. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I just used the spare keys." She said. "I'll put them back before I leave."

"Right." Kyu said as sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

Naruto came down a few minutes later. "Wow, you're actually up and fully dressed." Kyu said impressed. "Maybe we should let Hinata-chan come over more often." He smirked.

"Shut up!" Naruto retorted. He placed his backpack against the wall and entered the kitchen.

"Thank you for the food, Hinata-chan." Kyu spoke.

"You're welcome."

"Did you eat breakfast?" Kyu questioned.

"No. I'm just a little nervous since it's my first day back, so I don't want to eat anything."

"I completely understand." Kyu said. "Please take care of Naruto."

Hinata smiled. "I will."

~Strawberry kisses~


End file.
